User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123
---- Champion Hey Gouenji hows it been? Ok tomorrow I end N/R and soon I start G3 and I was just wondering if you had any ideas for Picture Votes? The feature will still be used I mean its mega important. I hope you didn't forget that your the Champion of G2? I know your busy with your own blog game but if you can think of anything and I mean anything then please let me know. Well chat to ya soon mate :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 22:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry mate its ok I mean today has been a busy day. But I have been meaning to tell you that I have taken on Darks idea and because I'm using Darks idea I don't know how to fit in Picture Votes. If thats the case then both you and Taha will remain the Champion and King of G2 and will automaticly become King and Champion of G3!!!!!!!!!! I guess it saves me from too much work but I don't mind, I just need to figure out how to to picture votes with Team debates. Damn this is hard XD Gouenji if you can think of anything please tell me. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 22:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Subscriber Sorry Gouenji but I don't have a youtube account. I see why you might of thought that and I just saw the persons page and yes both KnightFan14 and TsurugiFan16 are very similar but I asure you when I made my account on this wikia I was in a hurry at the time and I thought because at the time I made it I had started to like Tsurugi because at the start of GO I hated him after what he did to the soccer club but after a few episodes I loved him!!!!!!!!!!! Also as for the number I only use numbers that have special meanings to me, 16 I used because someone very close to me was born on the 16 of November and as for 14 yes that is a very special number to me because when I was 14 I started ot watch anime in japanese and english subbed. However before I was 14 I had always watched anime dubbed. I'm not so sure what a subscriber is but if its mega kool to you then congrats mate. I guess you've got the wrong person Gouenji, sorry :-( ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 22:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Let's be friend! Otonashi haruna ☺ 08:19, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Subbs Hey Gouenji its been a while. How are you? I've come accross the subbed episodes for Episode 30 to 32. I thought you would like to check it out because its FINALLY english subbed!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heres the link. Also because Ryuu Rogue have finally subbed Episodes 30 to 32 it can subb the rest, 33 to 39!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 20:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow thats super weird XD Yer they finally did it and I too was getting a bit worried, I thought I might of had to learn japanese XD I think a blog would be understandable but now I guess we can have high hope that Ryuu Rogue will subb the next few episodes and by the end of Febuary it should hopefully be back to normal XD No prob I'm glad I did XD Yer they should do because I think they've finished subbing the movie and RR tweeted that the rest of the episodes are encoded and waiting so very soon XD Yer all of the episodes are epic mainly those episodes with the intense battle between Raimon and Perfect Cascade!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Signature I asked Leo7 how to make a signature and he told me to ask you how could you make me one ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Raimei Question Now I have it XD Yup~! Well, Hissatsu like Beast Lord, Burning Edge and Glorius Ray can be only seen in Neppuu. Sunshine Storm can be used by Taiyou and Asta but you can't get it~ (You can scout Taiyou in Raimei)~ Hissatsu like Aggressive Beat, Ichiyajou and Shining Hole can be used in Raimei by Tenma, Tasuke etc. but I think you can't get it as manual~ If you have more questions, feel free to ask ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:26, February 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ That's nice~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Team Hey, can you please make one of your players in your team (my blog game) a substitute? You now have 12 players with 4 substitutes...so... I was planning on letting you have a match, but I'll do another match first, so you can change this (; Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 13:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, I don't know yet. I know who your opponent will be, but I don't know if it's going to be the next match yet. But, it will be the next match or the match after that, for sure! (Because then all teams played xDD) ITS A SURPRISE >:D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on 4500 edits btw. I'm happy your 4500th edit could be a message on my talk page :P GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Chrone stone Do u have the crone stone game ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 16:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but it is really good ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 16:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:JP 3DS Well, I mostly know what to do because of the anime~ Sometimes, I can read it a little bit to understand what I have to do :) Also, it isn't really difficult to get through~ I would like to do it but I don't know if it will work with a Japanese 3DS~ Also I don't know where to find it because it is Japanese XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yup~ And if you can't come through, you can ask me if you want ^_^ Ah okay~ Thanks~! I will try it as soon as I can~ ^_^ (I am lately busy with school =.=) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) EP 41 Hey, I've found a vid of episode 41, and I saw what you said at the Mangetsu Rush talkpage. It's pretty good quality, maybe even HD, but it doesn't say it on the page so I guess not. Anyway, if you haven't seen the episode yet it's a really good link: http://up.b9dm.com/playlist/1112/42746.html Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ep41HQ Aww sorry to disappoint Gouenji but i haven't found CS41 in HQ yet. I only got the pictures from Manwaifu's blog. I'll keep searching for the HQ episode and when i find it i'll let you know. Oh and if you find it please message me ASAP :D Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 18:48, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo Gouenji, I found the HQ episode here's the link http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=torrentinfo&tid=403843 Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I am so sorry Gouenji, I didn't know u wanted to make the slideshow of Mangetsu Rush so i left Lord a message on her talk page saying that if she want's to remove my slideshow so u can put up yours than she can do it. Again i'm really sorry ;( Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Mangetsu Rush I don't know if you have seen it already but Taha is doing the Mangetsu Rush Slideshow already :/ I already left a message but he didn't replied back yet~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, can I see one of the pics of the slideshow you made?~ Then, maybe you can make it here and replace Taha's~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm... Can you try to crop it more and show me it again?~ :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:39, February 14, 2013 (UTC) It is better though you should lesser the height (If you can say that) from 341 to 309 pixels for example~ :) Then the quality will be good~ :D Sorry if I am asking to much~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~! When you want to do another slideshow, just leave a message on it's talk page and I won't add the slideshow~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:01, February 14, 2013 (UTC) IE3 Are u getting IE3 when it's out in Europe? ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 18:52, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep the second it's out (not litarliy) but I liked the Japanese version of spark more than neppu and raimei ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 19:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Youtube Music Ummm, try to shorten the music, mostly it has a long silence after the music ends and maybe it helps to shorten it to the end of the music~ (That's what I do~)~ I don't have the warning though~ (I guess not yet, maybe I will receive it later XD)~ I hope it helps~ It's okay to ask me questions~! I don't mind~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:54, February 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Youtube Request I have uploaded Ouja no Kiba and Mangetsu Rush on YouTube as you requested~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:50, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ If you have more requests, feel free to ask~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) HQ pics Hey Gouenji, I and Beta got those pics from Youtube :3 (Just wanted to tell you, you asked in that quiz game) Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 13:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Here's the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ra1lN9mwBc Beta22 Sunshine Storm 13:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC)